Display technology plays an important role in the development of the current technology. Currently, display technologies mainly include liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, light emitting diode (LED) technology and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) technology.
Display technology and touch control technology can be combined to form a display device with a touch control function. Taking a liquid crystal display device as an example, the liquid crystal display device generally includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The in-cell touch-control display device in which a touch control structure is disposed between the array substrate and the color film substrate has advantages of reduced thickness and higher picture quality.
However, in a conventional in-cell touch-control display device, a poor performance of a dark line or a bright line may be caused by an undercharge of pixels. Particularly, such poor performance due to the undercharge becomes more apparent in large-size display devices.